simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West 2016 Event
The was the second major event of 2016 and the 20th major event overall. It was released on April 19, 2016 and ended on May 30, 2016. It was the one hundred and seventeenth content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. With this update, several permanent changes were made. * A new groundcover Dirt, as well as a new road Dirt Road were added. * For the Task Book there were added new Quest Badges, which show if quests are limited, completed, available to start or already in use. * The character finder was updated and now shows completed tasks in addition to the usual idle characters. * A Homer icon shows up next to a task in a character's task list that is visual. * Buildings with a payout of 24h or less can no longer be sped up with donuts. * A new strip of land parallel to the mountains was added to the farthest right. As with the most recent events, it was divided into three acts, scheduled as following: * Act 1: April 19, 2016 - May 03, 2016 * Act 2: May 03, 2016 - May 17, 2016 * Act 3: May 17, 2016 - May 30, 2016 On April 27, Gil offered a new deal, the Bandit Fort for 200 donuts. Currencies With the event following the prize system introduced with the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event, several currencies needed to be introduced to keep track of players' progresses. We got one independent currency for each act prize track progress, those were: Clues ( ) in Act 1, Deputy Badges ( ) in Act 2, and TNT ( ) in Act 3. Another group of currencies added, were the trade currencies, unlike the prize track ones this ones were available until the end of the event once introduced. Act 1 had only Pickaxes ( ) and Hats ( ); Act 2 added Guns ( ) to the mix; and in Act 3 the fourth and final one, Gold Coins ( ), were added. All currencies available in one act could be obtained from different methods. * Tapping Bandits, yielded prize track currency and one type of trade currencies. * Characters with Town Plaza Jobs gave prize track currencies as well as trade currencies of the ongoing craze once the job was assigned. Trade currencies jobs available *Requires Town Plaza level 4. **Requires Town Plaza level 2. ***Requires Town Plaza level 8. ****Requires Town Plaza level 6. *****Requires Town Plaza level 10. New Content (*) It also requires said item to be unlocked previously from the General Store Trade Prizes Returning Content Personal Prizes Sending specific Springfielders to the Town Plaza, tapping Bandits, completing Daily challenges, and making exchanges at the General Store players can collect enough prize track currency to reach each each milestone and unlock the prizes. Daily Challenges During the event, challenges that followed its thematic, were added. This additions got priority over the usual Daily Challenges, and were the ones players always got unless a dismiss was used. Wanted Bandits During the event, a Daily Challenge may require the player to find a special bandit and catch him. The player must tap him four times to complete the challenge, and after being tapped the first three times, he will try to escape, flashing red to indicate he'd been found. In comparison to other characters Wanted Bandits are bigger. They wear a cowboy had, but no shirt. Trivia * During the event, the Town landing point was set to the Town Plaza. Gallery File:WildwestStore.jpeg File:WildWestEventGuide.jpeg|The guide for the event. File:GeneralStoreGuide.jpeg|The guide for the General Store. File:StoryFinaleGuide.jpeg|The guide for the story finale. File:QuestBadgesMessage.jpeg|The new Quest Badges introduced. File:NiceAndTidy.jpeg|Introduction to quests being "stored". File:FirstWildWestPrize.jpg|First Wild West Prize unlocked. File:ActFinaleUnlocked.jpg|First Act Finale unlocked. File:FreeProgressButton.jpeg|New Free button that comes up in character job progress bars when the task is almost finished. File:DailyChallengesCaptureAWantedBandit.jpeg File:BigBadBandit.jpeg|Capture a Wanted Bandit dialogue. File:BigBadBanditUpgrade.jpeg File:BigBadBanditBeforeClicking.jpeg|Big Bad Bandit before being tapped. File:BigBadBanditAfterClicking.jpeg|Big Bad Bandit running away and flashing red after being tapped. File:BigBadBanditTiedUp.jpeg|Big Bad Bandit tied up after being tapped four times. File:Wild West 2016 App Icon.png|The event's app icon. Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Wild West 2016 Event Category:Limited Time